The Story of Terror and Lacie
by King Terror
Summary: All of you fellow fanfictioners and the TMI crew want to know about the mysterious Terror and his surrogate sister Lacie, so this is the story of them. Don't be fooled, just cause it says Terror and Lacie in the title, this is still a MORTAL INSTRUMENTS FAN FICTION! A lot of the characters in the Shadow World are in the story and play major roles, so read. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone. It's Chazahyah, but most of you call me Terror, so Terror, back again with a little prequel. I have received a few PMs and comments about how people want a story of how Terror and Lacie came to be and how they got connected with Tessa and Magnus and Jem (wink, wink), so I decided to do it. I actually thought that people wouldn't care about those characters and I am surprised that people Want to hear about them. So yeah this is a prequel on them, and just know, there's more shadowhunters and downworlders in their past than you think. Now I'm serious, give me suggestions, tell me what you like, tell me what to work on, but overall enjoy!**

* * *

"Lacie stop staring at me." Terror said, waving off the stares of everyone in Magnus's front room, who were sitting in front of him, curved like he was an old storyteller, it included: Lacie, who was sitting cross legged next to him (though he was on the floor and she was in a chair),Isabelle, who was wrapped tightly in Simon's arms, Clary who's was on Jace's lap, Maia, who was also in Jordan's lap and Sebastian who was on his other side, distanced from everyone else.

"I can see why," said Jace, who planted a kiss on Clary's cheek, "you got your hair twisted!"

He groaned at them. "They are just twisties, goodness, you earthly creatures get on my nerves. Now the real reason we are here is to-" he was interrupted by Maia and Jordan telling each other "I love you" and kissing like there was no one else in the room. Terror cleared his throat and they grinned sheepishly and nodded for him to continue. "As I was saying we are here because I have decided to reveal our origins, our stories, and how we connect with you. Now it is going to be a long story and I will tell it in third person so you can listen and _not try to mess with my glasses Lacie._" Lacie, whose hand was in the process of trying to discreetly take off his glasses, grinned, fixed them back and dropped her hand.

"I am looking forward to this," Magnus grinned, "I appear quite a bit and so do all of your-"

"Magnus, let's not give away any secrets," Simon glared, "I wanna know what happens and be surprised."

"Why can't you tell an exciting story, like the tale of the Herondales, or that time when Clary forgot to bring a hand towel in the shower to wash off and she needed my heavenly hands to-" Jace started.

"JACE! SHUT UP!" Clary said, while everyone snickered except Terror and Sebastian, though Sebastian was looking at Jace with brotherly anger and looked at him pointedly.

"I'm sure you all would love to hear that story, but I, personally, would not be comfortable hearing the details of the defilement of my sister," he paused, when everyone got quiet and nodded towards Terror, "Continue."

Terror grinned. "Thank you. Now let's get started shall we?"

He began to speak.

* * *

He had no name and he felt horrible. Imagine that. Having no name and feeling horrible. His mother and her brother were in some meeting about what to do with Sodom and Gomorrah and the sinners in there. He would have just killed them all one by one and drained their blood and watching their life fade out of their eyes and- wait he shouldn't even be having these thoughts, but he had been having strange urges and demonic rages he couldn't control, which he had asked his mother about, but she said it should pass.

_Think fast!_ He heard a voice in his mind say and he did a backflip and slammed his foot into the back of his attacker, who swung a large sword at him, which he dodged with ease.

The voice in his head was grudging. _You should be lucky. Not many can match an angel. Though, being your best friend, I decided to go easy on you._

He smirked at that. "Raziel, we may be best friends, but I assure you, you could not convince anyone that you let me win. I am much to strong."

_You will fall one day and I shall proudly be holding this sword over your bloody body._

"Well do not stab to deep, that blade makes me wish I was mortal and could die. You ought to name that thing."

Raziel mused for a second. _The Mortal Sword? I must say that has a nice ring to it._

He rolled his eyes at his angel friend. "Honestly Razi, could you get more corny?"

_What should I name it then oh wise one?_

He grinned crookedly. "As corny as you are I never said it didn't have a ring to it. Now we have much more pressing matters to attend to."

_Like what? Surely you are not going to bring up-_

"I think Lilith wants to lie with me."

Raziel grinned. _Believe me, I doubt any female, demon or angel, wants to lie with you._

He put his hand to his heart in mock hurt. "Shall this attack on me ever end? You are supposed to be helping me and boosting my morale, not bringing me down. You sure you are not a demon?"

_Oh do not be so dramatic. Now the real reason I came by-_

"So it was not for the pleasure of my company? I should have known."

Raziel shook his head exasperated. _We can hunt some unlucky demons later tomorrow. Today, the creator, and his sister, your mother have a task for you._

"What is it?" He said, giving his full attention.

Raziel waved his hand and a city appeared before them. _We have gotten reports of an angel, in the city, lying with the demon female and going up into her, making her conceive strange creatures. They have all our beauty, but the wickedness of demons. Now if it was in a remote area, the Father would pay no attention to it, but the city is heavily populated and the humans are drawn to the courts of these creatures, but rather than protect, as we do, they drive them to insanity and imprison them. We need you to take care of them, have them move or swear off human prey._

"Will do," He said, "any chance there will be an altercation?"

_That is guaranteed. We have already had you blade, what did you call it again?_

"A kitana. It sounded mysterious."

_Bah. The Mortal Sword has a much better ring to it. But your blade is at the gates, as are your daggers._

"Sounds good. I shall make my way there now." He started to walk out, but Raziel held his hand up, signaling him to wait.

_Your mother told me to pass this message to you, though I know not what it means. She said, "Control yourself and don't let it take over." Do you know what she meant?_

He did, but even though they were best friends, Raziel didn't need to know that. "I do. But now is not the time for explanations, I'll tell you another day. Now I will be on my way."

Instead of shaking hands, the two friends grasped forearms and parted ways. Raziel went towards the palace of Heaven, and he went towards the gates and passage to Heaven. The gates were not technically gates at all, but since Heaven was built like a beyond colossal castle with the palace in the back, the gates of Heaven was a drawbridge that lowered down and led you to a small stone building, which was where all the transportations usually occurred.

"Michael!" He shouted at the wood door that filled up the space in front of him, "lower the gates."

The wood platform started lowering down and it was now a path into the building. He walked across slowly, contemplating his life so far. No one knew how he had gotten there to heaven. Not him, not Raziel, not any angel who lived here, no one, but everyone suspected his mother had something to do with it, though she made sure he knew he wasn't born the...human way. He approached the door to the building and it swung open to reveal a bare building. Literally it was all gray stone everywhere like a box, the only thing different about it was that a long sword was stabbed into the ground, the hilt shining and inviting. He walked up and placed both hands on the hilt and said, "Send me to Eden, to the City of Seelie" in a deep voice. The sword glowed black and the glow encompassed him, though he felt nothing. When the glow subsided, he was glowing red and suddenly it went all black around him and his body and essence was sent down to Earth...

* * *

**Pretty nice intro huh? Here's a little spoiler for the next chapter, the first downworlder shows up and you all know this character. Now anyways, as I said, give me suggestions, review, and give feedback. But if you haven't read my other story, titled Jace and Simon's Day Out, then it'll be hard to understand, so read that first then come back here. Also I have a proposition, I want to start a book like original book with somebody, and a fanfiction. Idk if anyone wants to write an original book, but I really want to write a fanfic with someone, so if you want to then tell me and let me know. But anyways have fun reading this PM me and stuff and Ill see you all later. Byesies!**


	2. Enchantment and Iron

**Hey everyone! It's Terror again back with another chapter of this prequel. Now everyone I'm still writing the Jace and Simon fanfic, as well as this and a House of Night fanfic and my own stuff, so one of the fanfics will be updated every week but only one at a time so itll be two weeks until this will be updated and next week the House of Night one will be up then the Jace and Simon, then back to this ok? So enjoy.**

* * *

He looked around the city with distaste and started walking to wards what looked like a palace filled with green life and forest, though outside it looked like a waste land. He took out one of the daggers on his side hilt and approached the door. Right before he spoke the holy words and knocked, the door swung open to present a slender lady, who looked to be around 18 or 19, the same age he resembled, with long scarlet hair and blue eyes as clear as glass, he thought she was lovely, well at least she looked that way.

"Greetings," she bowed, and looked him in the eye and at that moment he could see the cold calculating look she gave him, "I am the princess of Seelie."

He studied her and nodded his head. "I am- no one whose name you need to know. Now ," he twirled his dagger and shot her a malicious grin, "show me around."

She looked like she was in pure rage for a second, then her face smoothed over back into a calculating expression. Then she smiled. "What are you?"

He was caught off guard. "Pardon?"

"I said what are you? You are not an angel, you are something much more powerful and yet I sense you don't even know what you are. Not even the angels or the creator know."

He didn't want to think about how she knew his doubts so he shook his head and narrowed his eyes at her. "And what are you?" He put his hand to the side of her face and she leaned into his hand automatically. "You have the beauty of an angel," he dropped his hand and she looked dissappointed, "but you are full of coldness and cruelty."

She cocked her head. "Only to those unworthy to-"

He put up his hand. "Take me around here so I can evaluate."

"Evaluate what?" She inquired.

He shot her a cocky grin. "That is for me to know. Now on with it."

She started walking and he followed her down the corridor and stopped at another door, though it was large and had designs on it, made from vines and branches. That door swung open to reveal a large court, with dozens of little toddlers with branches as fingers, or vines as hair, and all of them had eyes like the princess, except different colors. They all were beautiful creatures, but they had cruel expressions and wicked smiles on their faces. On the side of the room, there was a feast with all types of delicacies, manna, lamb, and other things they ate in Heaven. The princess noticed him staring at the food curiously and smiled her beautiful, but cruel smile.

"Go on and have a bite."

"I was planning on it."

He walked over to the table with food and sniffed it. He got a blast of enchantment that was pretty powerful, it smelled beautiful as if the beauty of the place would be always seen, but it also smelled imprisoning. He knew then that one taste of the food and he would never leave and he mentally applauded the creatures on their cunning. Everyone loved food.

The princess looked at him and frowned. "Come with me."

He turned and followed her out of the court down into another corridor. She kept gliding towards him and he her. She struck him as a cold and dark being, which he liked and strangely was attracted and she was as beautiful as an angel.

"You know you do have a name." She said suddenly.

"What are you talking about?" He said curiously.

"You have a name. Three in fact." She smiled mischievously.

"How would you know?" He scoffed at her.

She paused in thought. "I do not know. I seem to just have knowledge of feelings, events, agendas, plans, and things of that nature. And I am aware that you think yourself to be nameless."

"That still does not explain why my so-called "names" are what you are focused on."

"I, we, take great stock in names. We can sense real names and the powers that flow from them. And I can sense yours." They turned a corner and he pushed her against a wall, putting his mouth close to her ear.

"And what are my names?" He whispered in her ear and she shuddered, as he traced her cheek with his dagger.

"You have three. _Meus est, mors, desperatio._"

He knew what that stood for, terror, death, and despair. He drew back from her and she walked down to reveal yet another door. "Why are we here?"

"I sense it is my parents you would like to speak to for you and heaven's little...problem." She smiled.

"Are you going to come in?" He asked stepping through the door.

"No," she said, eyes full of disdain, "I hate them both and wish them dead. Maybe you can help me and I can help you, after all, I am next in line for the throne, should they have any accidents." And with a wink, she closed the door and left him to walk up to the king and queen of Seelie. He couldn't help but notice the abnormalities in the rulers. The king was a tall man, with the same scarlet hair as the princess, but his eyes were all green and clear as glass to. The queen was taller than the king and had a darker shade of red hair, closer to a magenta. Her eyes were exactly the same, but a light pink. He walked up towards the path to in front of their thrones but in his way was a woman, about twenty years old, doing some type of jig with her feet and dancing, while everyone in the room watched, with delighted expressions on their faces. It looked enthusiastic enough, she was bouncing up and down and seemed excited, but when he passed her and saw the front of her, he saw she was crying and her feet were bloody. He shook his head, he didn't feel anything about it, it's not as if he felt heartbroken for the girl, but his mandate was to protect humans from demons and supernatural threats, so he waved his right hand and the dancing girl's feet paused and she disappeared into thin air. The king, queen, and their subjects' faces went from delight, to rage, to cold and blank.

"Why have you invaded into our courtly performances, solider of Heaven?" The Queen said in a cool tone. The King just stared at him with a disdainful expression.

"If you know that I am a solider of Heaven, then you know that I protect humans and you imprisoning them here against there will to engage in activities such as what I just witnessed is against the rules." He said, twirling his dagger around menacingly.

"The rules are if we take them against their will, then we are in error, but we did not take annyone or their free will, she came down to our courts on the fifth day of the previous week past and whilst in the middle of a dance remarked, 'I wish I could do this forever.' So we just granted her desire." The queen grinned evilly.

_Damn_, he thought, _They are good._

He cleared his throat, then spoke. "That is fine trickery and you are right to say that the laws don't apply to that." The queen sat down smugly, until he spoke again. "But of course, there is the most ancient of laws that says he who acquires the will, or life of any creature through the means of trickery or equivocal speech, he shall be put to death, He unsheathed his katana and grinned, "So that is your fate. You either move your courts underground, or suffer the consequences."

The queen stood up, filled with rage and shouted. "KILL HIM!"

Suddenly everyone was in armor, with long iron swords charging at him, about 60 creatures of the court. He stabbed sword in the air and cried, "Heaven, to me!" And a long bolt of lightning hit the point of his sword and a white glow surrounded him and his eyes turned a bright white color, as wings grew from his back. A skeleton looking boy with vines as hair swung his sword in an arc toward his neck and he blocked it and swatted him against the wall, into another one of his attackers. He slammed his sword down into the ground and everyone was swept back,cribbing their heads in pain. Suddenly a black glow started to envelop him and pure, pitch black energy flowed from him as he started to cackle in a deep, demonic voice. He could recognize the signs of his demonic rages and knew that whatever he did next, though it wasn't meant to be done, would be brutal and sadistic. He smiled and rose his hand as the King and Queen got up and started to rush towards him. Two of the iron swords from the attackers surrounding him and he motioned towards the two rulers and the swords flew at the king and queen with such a force that they did a flip and were impaled back into their thrones.

"We are royal," the Queen smiled, "do you think we can be killed by our own subjects blade? How foolish you must be."

"Yes, we shall be free soon and we will come upon you. You have made the courts of Seelie your enemy." The king panted.

"Is that so?" He smiled.

The black glow around him shined brighter and he smiled down at them evilly. There were black wings on his back, his nails were sharpened to points, and his pitch black blade was back in his sheath. He slowly approached their thrones and looked down thoughtfully. After a while he spoke.

"Then I shall curse your race," he said and the Queens eyes widen, "since you love your equivocal speech, you may keep it, but you will not be able to lie, all that comes out of your mouth shall be truth. Since you love your iron work weapons then I shall curse it. Any one of your race shall feel iron as a poison, it shall be sevenfold to the poison of demons and shall destroy you from contact. This I say unto you." He waved his hand in the air in a sharp arc and instantly the Queen and King started to shriek and claw at their chests where the swords were buried. The warriors surrounding him did the same thing and his palms filled with light gray fire that he threw towards the room. It started to spread around and everything it touched burned and then vanished. He walked through the doors as his hellfire raged and then the shrieks were suddenly cut off. The princess was standing in front of him with a mischievous grin on her face.

"I take it all went well with your proposition?" She said, smiling.

"I never made it," he narrowed his eyes at her, "but I am willing to guess that you are now queen, seeing as though the original monarchs are residing in the abyss below?"

"Yes, I am now the Seelie Queen."

"Then you will move your courts away from humans and underground, or your fate will be the same."

"Oh surely, but if a anyone wanders in and takes anything to eat or drink, we shall hold dominion over them." She smiled, "That will be our deal."

He considered that for a bit, his demonic state hadn't died down yet and he just wanted to kill her, but he felt a another's girl's presence in his mind whispering words and calming him down and suddenly the rage he had died down and he could actually think.

"Ok," he mused, "I think that's good. If you keep yourselves in check, then next time I see you, your fate will be a different then your parents." He looked at her closely to see if she had any emotion or remorse or grief, but her eyes stayed the same and then she smiled.

"When you go back to your mother," she said walking them both back to her court, "ask her who Lacie is." She opened the door and sat back on her throne and gestured to one of the younger creatures, who ran up to her.

"I do hope you know the court must be moved by the time I leave." He said.

"Yes, I do know and the moment you set foot outside, it will be moved," she smiled mischievously, "I will see you at a later date and I do hope that your visit will be filled with, ahem, joy."

"As do I, my lady." He smiled back at her.

"My lady," she repeated, "I like that. You have nice manners."

"I knew you would. Farewell Queen of Seelie." He stood at the door.

The Seelie Queen smiled. "Escort him out Meliorn."


	3. Bane of His Existence

**Hey everyone its terror with another chapter. This ones kinda confusing but it makes sense if you read. So go ahead and review and all that.**

* * *

His mother was a very beautiful woman, and every angel turned their head when she walked by, so when he got back to heaven and his mother came to meet him, naturally heads and eyes followed her to the gates. She was tall, but not overly tall like him, she was about 5'8 and had one eye that was all black and another that was all white, though no one understood why he only got dark black eyes with no pupils. She had tanned white skin marked with angel runes and even some of the creators runes down her arms and on her neck and he nails were sharpened at the tops of them to dagger points, he had felt those rake his arm once. It was not a pleasant feeling. She was slim, but curved and had an ageless beauty, she could have been 20 or 20,000 years old and he wouldn't know, no one did really except the creator, and no one but Raziel, the higher ranked angels, and his mother had ever seen him. She was wearing a black dress that was tight on her figure and her hair was brown and flowing behind her like fire.

* * *

"That's a horrible description of her, can't you be more detailed?" Magnus whined.

Terror growled. "She changes form all the time thats how I saw her from a distance, she literally changed as she walked up to me."

"Sounds hard to get an ID picture." Simon said.

"We did not need 'IDs' in my time, everyone knew who my mother was and could feel her power. No picture was needed. You either listened or paid the price." He spoke fondly.

"Can we get back to the story?" Sebastian said, glaring at everyone who interrupted.

"Well no need to get your demons in a twist." Jace grinned crookedly at him.

"No ones getting their-" Sebastian started.

"You are actually." Clary said.

"I'm not-" Sebastian said, exasperated.

"Quiet mortals," Lacie said, "You can continue Terror."

He spoke again.

* * *

As she walked up to him, her body and face changed from an ageless woman and she started to shrink down. When she was directly in front of him, she had the body of a thirteen year old, though her eyes and hair and face were the same.

She looked back at all the angels who had stopped staring mischievously. "You all were that captivated by a thirteen year old body? How shameful."

The angels went away from the gates muttering darkly and he raised his eyes at his mother. "Was that necessary?"

"You can hardly say your shameless. You cursed someone today, I can smell darkness all over you. Spit it out who was it." She said walking with him to his villa.

"The people of Seelie."

"I sent you to save the mortals not curse them! Why would you-" she started, but he interrupted her with a wave of his hand.

"Mother, I did not curse the mortals," he said, "I cursed the beings that were plaguing them. They now reside underground and have taken the oath to swear off tormenting humans, as long as they do not wander into their domain or consume their food or drink. They are cunning creatures, but I managed to take care of them."

His mother looked at him proudly. "Still you didn't need to curse them did you?"

"Yes I did," he replied thoughtfully, "the Seelie Queen told me to ask you a question."

"Seelie Queen?" His mother said when they reached his villa.

"Yes, the name of the courts are Seelie, and she rules them. It makes sense."

"Very well. What was the question?"

He gazed at her. "Who is Lacie?"

"Lacie? I didnt think anyone knew about her. But I had mixed my blood with the blood of an angel and put a child into into a mortals womb about ten years ago, I wanted to make you a sister. And she is alive now. I will bring her to heaven when she is of age." She smiled.

"A mundane sister?" He said puzzled.

"She is much stronger than a normal mundane. And she is down at a village by the river Euphrates. You can see for your-" she stopped at the expression on his face. It had changed from a puzzled expression, to an evil, wicked snarl. She knew exactly what was happening to him for she had tried her best to control it and get him to calm down many a time, but she could tell that this was the final rage he would go into before he did something drastic. He growled and black wings sprouted from his back. The wings started flapping and carrying him towards the gates of heaven while he shouted over the wind his wings had caused.

"The Seelie Queen," he yelled, "even though you never named me anything, she told me something interesting. That I do have a name. And that name is Terror. And I intend to live up to it."

The angels didn't know what to do, he was welcome in heaven, but was acting like a hostile. So Raziel and the angels played defensive. Each angel attacked him only to be pushed back and slammed against his fist or the flat of his sword. Raziel pulled out his sword and faced him hesitantly.

_Stop this, my friend. I do not know what is wrong, but maybe we can-_

"No," He snarled, "I will do what I must. And you will not stop me."

He swung his hand and dark energy flew from his fingers, blasting Raziel back with the rest of his angels, and his mother, who had been hit as well. The black energy cackled darkly and flowed back in his fingers. He waved his arm like he'd seen his mother do once and the gates, bridge, and room with the sword of destination crumpled and he shot down to earth in a city filled with people. He growled and had the desire to kill everyone he saw, and the desire increased when a small ten-year old girl bumped into him. He looked down upon her and she smiled up at him endearingly. She saw pure happiness on her face. It disgusted him. He could see his mother's powers slithering behind her eyes. He drew his sword.

"Hello, my name's Lacie and I-" she stopped when she saw the sword. The black energy flew from his fingers again and held her up for the residents to see.

"PEOPLE," he yelled, "WATCH WHAT SHALL BE VISITED UPON EACH OF YOU!"

He had his hand in an unclosed fist and when he suddenly closed it, the little girl was crushed and died instantly. He then, as all the humans screamed and ran, slaughtered each one of them, one by one, draining their blood smiling as the life faded from their eyes. And it had only only taken him 3 minutes to do it. Suddenly a figure beamed down and it was his mother, staring at him in deep sadness.

"I thought you were ready," she started to cry, "you were supposed to be..."

There was a pain that felt like his head had been ripped apart that resounded through his whole body and he sunk to the ground screaming. His black wings shrunk back into his back turning white as they did, while his sword sank to the ground. He stood up, fully back to normal, looking around him and seeing the dead, ripped, and grotesque bodies all over him, all looking at him, accusing him silently. He picked up his sword and crouched in a fighting position.

"Mother," he said urgently, "where is the danger?"

"My son," she said with sorrowful regret, "you are the danger."

Suddenly white light encompassed him and he heard a deep male voice speak, while his mother protested. _You are hereby banished from heaven and hell and earth. You shall spend your days in the holy tomb until you can control yourself. And like Adam, you will be put into a deep sleep._

He sunk to the ground and let tears fall from his face. He didnt believe that he could kill innocent people, he never had in his life. He was getting ready to ask what his mother meant when everything went black. He knew then he would be there forever. For eternity. And he let himself succumb to the deep sleep.

* * *

**A Hundred Years Later (Still in a deep sleep)**

"Son?" Said a familiar voice, echoing around in his head.

"Mother!" He said, scared, "What has happened to me?"

"You couldnt control your rage. And you...you did something bad, horrible. And my brothers punished you for it. I thought you were ready." She sorrowfully replied.

He was instantly angry. "READY FOR WHAT? HUH?" His voice yelled and snarled around in his head. "WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?"

"I will tell you later. I have been working on something that will help. A partner who-"

"I dont need a partner." He replied defiantly.

His mother suddenly got mad. Why would she get mad? She had no right, she didnt get born into some demon raging monster that couldnt control its bloodlust. "You don't need a partner? A partner to balance you? You will watch this vision of the future then and see why you do you insolent child. Behold."

Suddenly instead of darkness he was standing in front of a large cathedral, it was quite beautiful. He had a strange feeling as if he were controlling his body, but he could not control what it did and he watched from the sideline of his mind. Next to him there was a childishly cute thirteen year old girl looking at him emotionessly.

"Are you ready to infiltrate the New York Institue?" She said in a low, cold voice.

He couldn't control what was happening and decided to just watch. He heard his own voice speak. "We need new names, and you need to show emotion. That dead look in your eyes will alert them to your unhumanness."

She scowled and her eyes which were blue and cold, suddenly sparked with sadness. "My name will be Jamie Mapleblood. Yours will be Samuel Blackheart."

"Great names by the way," He smirked at her, "especially Mapleblood. Where'd you even come up with something outrageous like that?"

"The Codex," She said with her eyes glowing dangerously, "tone down your arrogance."

"Calm that glow down here someone comes," he said frantically, "whats our plan?"

"We're here because the institute was attacked by Sebastian, but we got away and everyone else was slaughtered." She rolled her eyes.

"Then look sad, because here comes a red head and a blonde."

Her face suddenly went from cold to sorrowful and full of pain and his went to a look of frustration. When the institute doors opened there was a red headed girl and a boy with golden eyes and hair, both looking at them strangely.

"Who are you?" The golden boy said.

He straightened up. "I am Samuel Blackheart and this is my cousin Jamie Mapleblood. Our institute was attacked by Sebastian and his Endarkened, everyone was killed except for us. We need a refuge until we can be sent to Idris." What in Razi's name is Idris? He thought as he viewed the vision.

"Sure, sure," the redhead said, though something weird flickered behind her eyes and the golden boy's, as if the killer was their brother and they hated him, didnt sound likely, "I'm Clary and this is Jace, you guys are welcome here. Just follow us."

He shot a grin behind both their backs, as the little girl smirked behind her fake tears.

The vision fast forwarded and him and the short were in some kind of a library. He walked in and she seemed to be reading a large book about demons.

"Are those two angels? They remind me of Ithuriel for some strange reason." He said.

"No they just have his blood in them, which makes them some powerful kids," she let out a strange laugh, "I remember when you were a kid you never-" She broke off suddenly as if she gave away some important information.

"What did you just say?" He narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Did you two plan on starving yourselves all night?" Said a sarcastic voice, while she gave him a look that said I'll tell you later.

The vision fast forwarded and they were both in a room which was totally destroyed. He was screaming and there were claw marks everywhere which indicated that he had a rage.

"WHAT AM I? WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN? TELL ME NOW!" He screamed.

She looked immensely sad. "You came from the Void I created you from to bring balance to the world, whenever it was to good or bad you were there to balance it, but I miscalculated and couldnt control your rages that ocurred, because if there is good, your body had to have evil. I am never mentioned in-what is it called? Bible? Because my family, God and Lucifer, shunned me for what I had created. And that brings us back to you. I wiped your memory of those days, because you were out of control. You did terrible things. I did create you for that, but it got out of hand," she cleared her throat, "what would you like to know now?"

He was shocked as he watched this vision, but the future him spoke. "What did I do?"

She looked at him with flat, dead eyes. "It might not seem bad now, but when you did it. The consequences," She took a deep breath, " You killed a city. One by one. Drained them of their blood slowly over the course of a couple minutes, and you did it because your rage took over, you even killed your own mundane sister. You would smile will you watched the light fade from their eyes...I was disappointed, that you lost control. I thought you were ready, you weren't. Thats why wiped your memory. Happy now? I'm not about to go into detail, because...well, we don't have time." She sighed and then whispered shakily, "you weren't ready."

He was pulled out of the vision and into his own mind, feeling his mother's spirit caress his.

"What the hell?" He said to her.

"I have more to show, more for you to see why you need a partner to balance you." She said back

"Just tell me mother is that true?" He said in a small childish voice, "is it?"

"I'm afraid it is." She said sadly.

"God," he said horrified, "I dont want to see anymore."

"You must." She said sternly. "And brace yourself."

He was thrown out of his mind and back into the vision. He could tell he was in a rage because he had the burning instinct to kill. The little girl looked at him proudly. On the ground was a beheaded body on the ground, the head next to it having its blue eyes wide with fear. Across the road was two bodies cut in half, the dark eyes of both looking towards each other in fear, a pale hand and a tanned one gripping each other. A corpse with a sword stabbed inside of its heart looked up with rage filled golden eyes. The body across from it had a pool of blood spreading around it, but her green eyes were filled with sadness. The two parents of the Lightwoods were nowhere to be found, but mostly because their body parts were scattered around the place. One of the other bodies were gone, crushed into nothingless, but he could remember the mysterious look in his cat eyes. Another body was on the ground wearing glasses looking scared, though the body was obviously dead. And there was a women, battered and bruised, crying over his body.

"Please..." She cried, "please Luke get up. Baby please."

He swiftly drove the sword through her neck.

The vision fast forwarded and all he could see was earth. Filled with people walking around, until he peered closer and saw it was demons, walking around free, as if no one would be able to attack or stop them. The Earth was now a waste land filled with demons ruled by the greatest demon of all. Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern. Shadow hunters and humans were put in fights to death and used as slaves. The Earth was now a demon realm.

* * *

"Um seriously what the hell?" Sebastian, Clary, Jace, Isabelle, Simon, Alec, Magnus, and Lacie said in unison.

"This is a future where-" Terror started.

"We die," Clary said, "and you kill us."

"And I rule." Sebastian said in a grave voice, as if he was scared of the possibility.

"Just let me finish." Terror said.

He spoke again.

* * *

He was pulled from the vision and back into his mother arms.

"Oh my god, how could I even do that? What happens to Eden?" He said again.

"Since you have no one to balance you, you become mostly evil and in your rages you kill all of those people. Because you do that, there is no one strong enough to stop Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern, who becomes a Prince of Hell and takes over the world." She said, rubbing his hair.

"Where are the angels?" He said, shocked that he could make much of a difference.

"They abandon this world, another Eden is made, and these events repeat until you finally destroy Heaven, and you and the Morgenstern boy rule the Universe."

"Then I'll take the partner." He said.

"I will leave to do this, it will take a few hundred years." She let go off his spirit. "Sleep my son, I will wipe your memories and you will be saved when I free you."

Before he could protest to that, she left.

And all he saw was darkness.

* * *

**A Few Hundred Years Later (Because I don't know exactly when this next event occurred)**

He woke up standing up, eyes opening suddenly in a forest across from a river looking body of water. He focused on his powers and he knew he was in somewhere that people of Asian descent lived, and that there was a particularly strong presence nearby. He couldn't remember anything. He looked across to where he felt the strong power and saw a man holding a ten year old child over the water.

"Die you unholy thing," he screamed trying to force the boy into the water, "you took your mother away from me, you will not live to tell anyone why. DIE!"

The boy started to cry and his cat eyes flashed back and forth in fear and- _Wait_, he thought, _cat eyes?_ He got closer, while the man continued screaming trying to drown the kid. He almost stepped in to help, until fire started to spread from the fingers of the little boy and it turned the man into a crisp and burned him where he stood. The flaming corpse fell in the water and floated away, while the boy walked out the water, crying silently. He walked over to the boy, who tensed up and glared back at him, his hands filling with sparks.

"What is your name child?" He said to the frightened child.

"My parents never named me, my mom she-" he broke off trying to control his tearful tone, "she hung herself when I was born and my dad never named me, he said only creatures of God deserved a name. Apparently I have the mark on me." He gestured to his eyes, his voice was mature for a ten year old.

"Mark? What are you?" He said puzzled.

"I don't know what I am. I know I must be going to hell like my dad said though. I was born with the devil's mark." The boy said with sorrow. Warlock. A female voice whispered to his brain.

"You're a warlock? Well I don't know who or what I am, so how about you travel with me until we can find someone to take care of you." He ruffled the boy's hair. "Sound good?"

"Sure." The boy said, though he sounded wary.

They walked away from the river and conversed about where they were going and things of that nature and saw strange blue hooded people across at a greek style building.

"Who do you suppose they are?" The boy said tugging on the sleeve of his shirt.

"Let's go find out." He said.

"I feel like I'm a Magnus for trouble." The boy said, mispronouncing magnet with his childish voice.

"Well I must be to Mr. Magnus." He laughed at the boys glare.

"Thats not what I meant," he said trying to force out the the right pronunciation, "I meant Maagggggneeees."

"I'm calling you Magnus from now on I'm just letting you know." He was still laughing.

The boy got serious. "I'm cool with that. Its not like I have a name anyways."

He looked at the boy in sadness. "Ok Magnus. You know I don't have a name either."

The boy smiled. "Then we are one in the same aren't we? They should call you terror with those eyes."

Suddenly a random figure with a blue hood approached them both the hood covered the face so that his face wasn't visible. The figure just stood there as if it had nowhere to go. He pulled out the sword that was in a sheath on his side and Magnus's fingers started to spark.

"State your name and your buisness now or we will show no mercy." He said calmly shielding Magnus with his arm.

_Calm yourselves. I mean you no harm. I am Enoch, leader of the Silent Brothers. We are here to help the young warlock and help you be reunited._

He was used to people speaking in his mind, for some reason he couldn't remember, but Magnus looked scared. He reassured the boy and turned back to the figure. "What do you mean? And what is a Silent Brother?"

_Follow me and you will see. And your mother said that she has made you a partner. A female. You must name her._

He looked thoughtful. A name did tease his mind. "Her name will be Lacie. Now come along Magnus, its time to meet my mother."

n

"This is the craziest story in the world." Clary shuddered.

"That's how you got your name Mags?" Isabelle grinned, "Cause you couldn't pronounce a word?"

Magnus glared. "My dad didn't want to teach me how to talk seeing as how he wanted to kill me anyways."

That shut everyone up.

"Can there please be no more interruptions until the story is done? Thank you." Lacie said sweetly

Terror started to speak again.


End file.
